


#1 Counselor

by UpsideAround



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: CBFL's, Christmas fic, Gen, Gwen with a crush, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideAround/pseuds/UpsideAround
Summary: Every year, Gwen and David got together over the winter months for a gift exchange. Gwen knew she had the perfect gift for David this year, but that didn't stop her from worrying about it.





	#1 Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW ITS REALLY EARLY FOR XMAS FICS BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF

Gwen shoved her hands in her coat pockets and ducked to avoid the bitter wind. She shuffled forward, her boots dragging through the snow. The gift bag hanging over her wrist swayed with her footsteps. Snowflakes flew out of the dark and into her face.

She reached the door, threw back her hood, and rang the doorbell.

She bounced on her toes, trying to fend off the cold that was creeping up from her feet.

The door swung open, and warmth and a soft, gold, light spilled out. David stood in the doorway, wearing a fuzzy sweater.

David grinned. “Gwen! You made it!”

“I’m as surprised as you.”

David stepped aside and waved her in. “Come in, come in!”

Gwen stepped through the doorway and shut the door behind herself. She sighed and took a look around. David had gone all out with the decorations, there were Christmas greens running up the staircase railing, lights around the doorframe, and far too many wreaths hanging around.

“Gwen?”

Gwen looked back at David in his fuzzy sweater.

“You’ve got snow in your hair.”

Gwen’s hand flew to her head. “Aw, shit,” she said, pulling out a clump of snow.

“Do you want a towel? Or a blow dryer?”

Gwen waved him off. “You got a fireplace?”

“Do I ever!” David bounced and started walking down the hall. “It’s one of the reasons Mr. Campbell picked this house for me!”

“That’s not sketchy at all,” Gwen muttered.

“I’ve really enjoyed the space and the yard, and of course the fireplace has come in very handy in these cold winter months,” David said, gesturing to his fireplace.

“I hate the suburbs,” Gwen blurted.

David turned around. “Why?” he said, sitting down on the couch.

Gwen shrugged and sat down next to him. “Dunno. They’re so big and you can’t get anywhere. Confusing, too. I got lost three times on my way here.”

David sighed. “Well, next year we’ll have our CBFL Christmas party at your place. You want hot chocolate?”

Gwen took off her coat and set it aside. “God, that sounds amazing.”

David grinned and jumped up. “Okay! You sit tight, and I’ll get some hot water going!”

Gwen grinned and pressed her hands between her knees. She looked over her shoulder at David running around the kitchen for a moment, felt a blush creeping up her neck, flinched and looked back at her own hands.

Gwen glanced at the gift on the table.

David had wrapped it in a dark red paper, with gold designs dancing over the surface. He had wrapped it incredibly neatly, much better than Gwen’s simple gift bag. She wondered what was in it.

Gwen had bought David’s gift at Hobby Lobby, of all places.

She enjoyed being in craft stores, there was so much stuff to look at and wish she had the money to buy.

She often lost herself in the aisles, and would end up spending hours looking through different types of sequins and buttons.

Gwen remembered being at Hobby Lobby, replenishing her stock of construction paper.

She had been wandering through the store when something caught her eye. A set of mugs that read _#1 Counselor_ and _#2 Counselor._

She had glanced at the price for half a second, bit her nail, and then threw the mugs in her basket. Christmas was months away, but she didn’t care.

#1 Counselor? That was a mug made for David.

Gwen blinked out of her memory. She glanced at her coat, and the gift bag for David that was buried underneath it.

“Hey, before we have our hot chocolate, maybe we should open gifts?” Gwen said, turning around on the couch.

David looked up from the kettle he was setting on the stove. “Sure!” He brushed his hands off on his pants and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Gwen. “Who’s going first?”

“Uh…” Gwen turned around and fumbled with her coat until she found David’s gift bag under it. She untangled the loops from the arms of her coat and handed the present to David.

David tore into the gift immediately, tossing the tissue paper behind him. He opened the bag and stuck his hands inside.

David pulled the mug out carefully, turning it in his hands.

Gwen bit her lip, waiting for David to react. The discomfort of not knowing started to creep up her neck, making her itchy. She wanted to snatch the gift back from David and run out the door.

David started to laugh.

It started as a snort, then a giggle, then full-fledged laughter as he barely managed to set the mug on the table before doubling over.

Gwen sat there, shell-shocked. “It’s weird—I can take it back—I just thought—”

David waved her off, taking a few breaths, but he just dissolved into another bout of laughter.

Gwen’s heart picked up speed. She found herself gripping the couch tightly. “It came as a set—I thought it was cute—but if you—”

“Gwen,” David said, reaching forward and grabbing Gwen’s wrist.

Everything went still except for Gwen’s thumping heart.

“Gwen, I love it.”

Gwen forced herself to look up. David had stopped laughing, but he was looking at her with a soft smile that melted her from the inside out.

David pulled back. “Just—” he reached behind himself and pulled out a carefully wrapped gift— “take a look at what I got you.”

Gwen took the box and sat it on her lap. She hesitated a moment before sliding her fingers under the tape. She peeled back the dark red wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box.

Her eyes widened and her shoulders relaxed into a breathy laugh. She looked up at David, then back at the gift. She laughed for real this time, her shoulders shaking as she covered her grin with her hand.

Inside the cardboard box was a mug that read _#1 Counselor_.

“Are you serious?” she said, grinning.

David scratched at the back of his neck. “I saw it at Hobby Lobby and I, well, thought of you.”

Gwen lifted the mug out of the box. “What the hell are we gonna do with four mugs?”

David shrugged. “Twice as much hot chocolate for each of us?”

—

They did end up using all four of the mugs. Both sets were brought to camp the next summer, and both of them ended up using the #1 and the #2 mugs. David was the first up, and if Gwen saw him grab a #1 mug, she’d grab a #2. On the mornings he used the #2 mug, she’d grin, shake herself, and put her coffee in a mug that said _#1 Counselor._

But all that came months later.

On that cold December night, they both had their hot chocolate in mugs that read _#1 Counselor_.

David poured the water, and Gwen mixed the powder in. The spoon clinked against the side of the mug. She slid David his and pulled hers closer. The warmth was comforting, held close to her chest.

They clinked mugs.

Everything would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching cc when I noticed that they had "#1 Counselor" and "#2 Counselor" mugs! I couldn't figure out who's mug was who's, so I wrote this fic to make some sense of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
